The Rise of the Ice Phoenix
by MsShoutoTodooki0111
Summary: VILLAIN AU! Heroes been nothing, but fake people doing it for the fame, money, or power. They hurt peoples dream if they don't have a quirk. Some villains were just disgusting people who deserves to rot in hell for using and selling people into prostitution, slavery, using their body or just killing others without (good) reasoning. It was time for Shouto to rise...CONTINUE IN BOOK!
1. Summary

VILLAIN AU! Heroes been nothing, but fake people doing it for the fame, money, or power. They hurt peoples dream if they don't have a quirk. Some villains were just disgusting people who deserves to rot in hell for using and selling people into prostitution, slavery, using their body or just killing others without (good) reasoning. It was time for Shouto to rise up and show the world what the should become like.


	2. I

Even before the day that she was born, Shouto had her life planned out for her down from her eating habits to what she wore and presented herself in. She was never given a choice on what she going to do next. If her father said she was going to bed after training, then she was going to bed. If he said she was going to U.A for her high school year, then that's where she would go. And if she wanted him to become a pro-hero, then that would be her profession. She was never allow to have freedom to do whatever she wanted. That was until she was at the age of ten where she ran away with her older brother who left when she was five.

Touya was different now, his red hair was pitch black, his pale skin was a dreadful purplish black. He had staples on his skin to hold it all in place. He was also older now, being at the age of fifteen when he ran away, he was a twenty-year-old man destined to save his baby sister from their bastard of a father. On a cold mid-December night, he snuck to her window. Shouto was lying on her bed after yet another hard training session, wearing a tank top and long pajama pants. When the older sibling knocked on her window door, she jumps in fear and held her pillow for comfort. He would bang on the door again, but Shouto had a tighter grip on her pillow and gave Touya a cold glare. He realized that he wasn't going to come out herself so, he went to her by burning down the wooden walls.

Seeing the cremation wall, Shouto stood up in defense by raising her right hand towards Touya. "Don't come any closer..!" She warned. Touya simply put his hands up and gave a small smile to his baby sister. "Relax little Shouto, All I am trying to rescue you."

"...How do you know my name..?" She growled lowly which Touya replied with a chuckle. "Damn, it's only been five years and you already forgotten your dear old brother?" He spoke in a soothing tone that made the duo quirk user stand down. "W-What..?"

Her face fell from terror and anger to sad and confused. He couldn't have been Touya. Touya's hair was red and he didn't have those scars on his body. "There was just...no way. Touya is dead!"

"Is that what the old man told you?" He took a step forward and she took one back. Touya's face turnt to a sad frown "Guess so." Touya decided that he'd need to show her instead "Fine, if I'm not Touya, then how do I know your nickname is Shou, the hero name you want is Ice Phoenix, and that Mom is the reason for your scar." He explain, leaving the girl appalled. Unless this guy was a huge stalker or something, he was her big brother.

Suddenly, the wall Shouto tried to build up was broken down as she ran towards him with huge tears in her eyes. Thankfully, he caught her right in time before she fell and held her tightly against himself "N-No..!" She sobbed in his neck, burying her face in it.

To sooth her cries, he patted her head softly "A'ight A'ight shhh, it's okay stop crying." He spoke softly, hearing the sobs slowly down. He gave her a few minutes to calm down before putting her down. "You seem too light for your age. Is Fuyumi feeding you?"

Shouto wiped her tears away and shook her head. "Dad don't let me eat too much if I don't do well in training." Touya's eyed twitch. 'That damn bastard..!"

"Tch..." he took everything within him to not burn her room even further, so he took a deep breath and bent down to her length "Look Shouto, there's a lot I want to say. There's a lot I need to explain to you. But I need you to come with me. You're not save here with that old bastard."

Shouto tilted her head, showing her confusion "Where we going?"

"Far away from here. Only me and you."

"What about Natsuo and Fuyumi? Can't they come with us?"

The set of turquoise eyes looked down to the ground, releasing a sigh in distress "I'm sorry Shou, but they can't come with us. It'll be like it's nothing if one child of Endeavor went missing, two is a little suspicious, but all four of us is way to risky. If somebody found out who we are, we might get sent back there and it'll only get worse from there. That's why...it has to be only us.." his words was like salt on the burn wounds on her back. Each and every word hurt more than the last one did, but she'd forced herself not to cry. Instead she'd looked down at her feet and give a small and soft

"Okay..."

Touya knew back then how upset she was, so he let her bring a picture frame with Mom, Natsuo, Fuyumi, himself and herself with Enji excluded from it. Shouto and Touya started to pack her things quietly but quickly before Enji has the chance to come into her room and wake her up for early morning training. They climb over the gate and Touya put Shouto in the backseat before driving off to the darker side of the town. He'd only made one stop and it was for hair dye, Blue Blood and Pitch Black. He didn't considered buying concealer, seeing how it no one knew about her scar in the first. They waited until the next morning to change her look. At the time, all Shouto wanted was to cuddle and be close to her big brother once again like before.


	3. II

After running away from Endeavor, Shouto was raised by Touya who now goes by the name of Dabi. Everyday they would do they same things until it became a everyday thing. Each morning he would make breakfast, he would homeschool her until three in the afternoon. The rest of the afternoon, he would try to teach her how to handle her quirk without freezing and burning everything she'd touch. And when the evening comes, he would leave for what he called 'work', but Shouto was smart and knew what he meant by it and never questioned it. It help pay the bills and get them the thing a they need. Every day was either the exact same or close to being it.

Until when Shouto turnt 13, when she decided that she wanted to become the top villain and kill her father. As well as other fake heroes. So practically begged Touya to bring her along, which always ended in as a no. This happened every night until after a month passed where the elder brother gave in and let her in on the fun.

Of course, he insisted that she start small, but Shouto proved that she do not have good listening skills under any circumstances. But Shouto was smart, and that's why she left no room for mistakes with each one of her victims. She planned every possibility she could and when the time was right, she struck.

By the time she was 15, she started the process of making a name of herself throughout the villain world (you could say) of Japan as the most dangerous 'criminal' to date. With a streak of 14 counts of first and second degree murders, 29 counts of assault, blackmail, and 6 counts of theft, many feared for what the young girl could do. And she barely uses her quirk! From this, she gain a lot of enemies, but she also gain followers. People who was willing to work under her rule and serve her until the very end.

Her followers was able to move Shouto and Touya into a bigger, but well hidden building underground where they can call home. It was big enough for everybody to have a room of their own. Shouto was pleased, she could have more room to do her work without Touya walking in on her all the time. Still, she was grateful for what her big brother had done for her sake.

Now, Shouto is almost 16-years old, still unknown in the eyes of the public and planning her next attack. Recently, she took custody of a little girl from the Shie Hassaikai that was named Eri. Convincing people was no easy task. Especially with Kai, who was like her in some way. Once he made up his mind, he never went back. But, Shouto proved to have the upper hand. Right when she fallen to the ground and a ungloved hand made his way towards her, her right hand built up ice in shape of a sword. She went up without thinking and swung the sword across the man's body, making him fall. She gripped the solid figured tightly as the small amount of blood drips down to the floor. He tried again, but this time, Shouto struck his right hand and made a clean cut. The severed hand falls to the other side of the arena and the blood following behind with a trail. Chisaki fallen to his knees and the red and white villain turnt to the Eight Precepts of Death. She demanded the girl and was given her immediately out of fear. She considered ending Chisaki right then and there, but she held back on it.

Now two weeks later, Eri was playing in Shouto's office while she was working of financial things and whatnot.

"Mama look! I grew a picture of me and Uncle Dabi! The six-year old exclaimed. Shouto down her pen and look in front of her, seeing a well drawn picture(for a six year old) of Touya carrying Eri on his back with a smile.

Shouto felt her heart warm a little and stood from her chair to walk over and rubbed the girl's head softly "It's beautiful, Eri. I think he'll like it very much." She praised

Eri nods her head, not showing a inch of a smile. Though it was expected after everything she went through. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boss? It's time for the team meeting." A male voice called from the other side. The duo-quirk user let a sigh escape her lips. Eri knew what this means and started to pack her small book bag where she'd carried her art supplies. Whenever, there was a meeting, Eri had to retreat in her room. So once Eri was all packed up, Shouto led her to her bedroom and then headed to the main living space of their home where everyone who was a member, was already was there. Even Touya. Shouto walked to the middle and took her seat at the table while everybody gather around.

"Okay, everyone. Anything to report that may help us in the near future or with our plan to kill Endeavor?"

"If I may, your mistress?" A man dressed in a black suit, spoken up

Shouto nodded her head in confirmation

"Ever since the fall of All For One and the retirement of All Might, the crime rate is slowly rising back up. With Endeavor as the new number one hero, people feel not as safe as they used to."

"And? Get to the point, blonde." A husky voice from across the room, complained

The young man cleared his throat and pulled out his tablet and starting to type in something.

"According to our spies at U.A, they have reason to believe that someone is being specially trained to become the new Symbol of Peace."

Shouto raised an eyebrow "Continue."

The blonde male, turnt around his tablet to show a picture of a slightly above average girl with long curly green hair that went wild and emerald green eyes that put Shouto at complete interest.

"Her name is Izumi Midoriya. They say her quirk involves some type of super strength, but the spies believes that she's currently possess All Might's quirk. Which would-"

The other guy from earlier chimes in "-mean that she's All Might successor."

"That could be a problem..." Shouto mumbles to herself. "Akihiko, Tell the spies to keep looking into her. Find out as much as they can."

"Yes ma'am" Akihiko bows and held his tablet to his chest.

"Any more updates?"

"Ooo! I do!~" A young girl with twin buns raised her head with a feverish smile like always. "Yes Toga?"

"Soooooo~ I found somebody snooping in when I was on my way home but, I couldn't decided between kidnapping or taking their blood right then and there! Then, I remember that if it was a hero, then you want to personally take care of them!" Toga immediately ran to fetch her prey as everyone watches her. When she came back, the room gasp as she brought in the number twenty third hero, Mount Lady who was unconscious. Shouto stood from her chair with a surprise look on her face that easily turn into a smug smirk. "Good job Toga. You just made my next mission a whole lot easier." Toga giggles as a response held the unconscious body close "What should I do with her, Madam Shouto?~ I bet her blood her will delicious to have~"

Ignoring the last comment Himiko made, Shouto handed the other girl a key. Well more like threw, but same difference. "Lock her up and put on the quirk suppressants and I'll come get her when we're done."

"Okay!" With that, the petite height girl exited the room.

"Well, don't she have a few screws loose?" Dabi spoke over the silence. Low groans was heard throughout the area. Shouto pounds her left hand down on the table to shut them up "I think it's best we move on. Any other information?"

The room was silent again. Everybody looked like they had nothing to say. That is until a female voice finally spoke up, finally "Wait, I almost forgot!"

"And that is, Uraraka?"

The brunette was let through by the other members to been seen by their leader. Her rosy pink cheeks would of caught anyone's attention.

"Tomura Shigaraki from the League of Villains w ants to meet you tomorrow morning. Apparently he hears about us for a while, and wanted to meet you in the flesh."

Shouto could only scoff and roll her eyes. Shigaraki was known to act like a child who would throw a tantrums when he don't get what he wants or if somebody doesn't listen to him and treats life like a video game. She had better things to do than deal with him, but she'll him out and let him say what he want to.

"Fine. I guess I hear him out." Shouto said "Tell him tomorrow night no later than nine. If we're lucky, we can get it done before ten."

"Madam, you don't have to force yourself to talk to-"

"It's fine Akihiko. What I am doing is to benefit us all. Worse case scenario is lives being lost. Are we ready to move on to discussing other things?"

"Yes ma'am!" The member spoke

"Good. Now let's get started shall we?" Shouto took her seat in her chair and crossed her legs as everybody continued to chatter.

* * *

Did I mention this is cross post on AO3? No? Well I did now. If you enjoy, please let me know. Do not be afraid to criticize or offer tips and whatnot. It is what makes me better as a writer and a person! Also don't be scared to show your love for this. I'm doing my best with school and sports and whatnot. Also updates will be on the summary page so keep checking there for updates. That being said. Tune in next day.


End file.
